Annabelle
Annabelle is one of the talents who appears in World of Winx. She is the first talent to be kidnapped and her voice was stolen and used by the Queen. Appearance |-|Civilian= Annabelle has medium length, brown hair with fringes. She has a slightly tan complexion and has brown eyes. She wears black and grey boots, a grey skirt, a black shirt with a red pattern and a white under shirt with the end of her sleeves are black with grey dots. Annabelle Civilian.jpg |-|Waitress Uniform= She wears a light blue dress with pink lines, and a pink apron. Her dress also has a cupcake print on it, her dress has a white collar and she has grey boots on. Annabelle Waitress - WOW Episode 101 (1).jpg |-|Pop Star Outfit= Annabelle's hair is tied up into a ponytail, she wears light blue eye shadow, pink blush, and lip gloss. She wears a long, black leather jacket over a sparkly, light-blue, short dress and, black and blue wedges. Annabelle's Performance Attire.jpg Personality Annabelle is a happy person as she can be seen to be smiling a lot, she is a bit more carefree than her friend, Louise but still remains a hard worker. She is passionate about writing songs and singing, having a lot of fun while doing so. She is also rather courageous, as she can be seen in a flashback trying to stop a man who had broken into her home. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= Annabelle was at her usual cafe job when she starts to sing, catching the ears of the Winx. When the Winx had asked her to come onto their show, she was hesitant and did not have proper vocal training. With the Winx's encouragement and Musa as her vocal coach, she started to feel that her dreams were coming true. She worked hard in both her singing exercises and her job at the cafe. Then it was time for her to perform her first concert, Stella and Musa helps her get ready. On stage, she finishes her first song as the Winx watch her proudly; the audience cheers, making her super happy. She returns to her dressing room and takes a moment to take it all in. When suddenly, the lights go dark. She drops her earrings and she searches for them, then a mysterious man appears and kidnaps her. She remains trapped in the World of Dreams, after the Winx failed attempt to rescue her. At some point, the Queen had stolen her voice and placed her in a prison that kept her weak and drained her talent. She was eventually freed alongside the rest of the captured talents and later seen attending the party at the WOW stage. |-|Season 2= Trivia *Annabelle's name is of English and French origin, the name is a combination of "Anna" and "Belle". It is a variant of "Annabel", and it means "loving". *After Annabelle's dream came true, the Winx acquired a new transformation called "Dreamix". *Out of all the talents the Winx had discovered, Annabelle had been trapped the longest in the World of Dreams. *She and Yu are also the only talents whose skills/talents are stolen by the Queen. She shares this trait with Bloom as well (though she is not a talent), as Bloom's Dragon's Flame was stolen during her fight with Tinkerbell. *Annabelle is the first talent to be discovered by the Winx in the series, though, chronologically, that would be Karim in the comics. *Her voice actress, Brittany Pressley, also voices Tinkerbell. While in the main series, she provides the voice of Flora from Season 8 onward. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Earth Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Talents Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Gardenia Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters